peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-15 ; Comments *Start of programme (following speeded-up trombone piece from previous programme): "Very silly." *The 1985 Peelenium running order is listed differently in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (p.199): there are only three tracks (1. JAMC; 2. Fall, "Gut Of The Quantifier"; and 3. Vibes, "I'm In Pittsburgh And It's Raining"). Sessions *Beulah, one and only session. Recorded 1999-10-31. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'(file a start of show)' *'(file b cuts in 17 seconds into the following)' *Stereolab: 'Op Hop Detonation (CD-Cobra And Phases Group Play Voltage In The Milky Night)' (Duophonic) *Hrvatski: 'Routine Exercise (98) (CD-Oiseaux 96-98)' (Reckankreuzungsklankewerkzeuge) *Harry Toddler & Anthony Red Rose: 'Bob Marley Make Up (7")' (How Yu Fi Sey Dat?) *Guyana Punchline: 'Fairweather Jonestown (CD-Maximum Smashism)' (Prank) *Beulah: 'Disco The Secretaries Blues' (Peel Session) *James Brown: 'Please Come Home For Christmas (CD-Funky Christmas)' (Spectrum) *Melys: 'Disco Pig (CDS-Slagging Off Tourists E.P.)' (Sylem) *Big Block 454: 'Throb (CD-Rough As Sausages)' (BB454) *Justin Berkovi: 'The Heist (12"-Badlands)' (Predicaments) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Bellerin Plain (5xCD-Grow Fins: Rarities (1965-1982))' (Revenant) Peelenium 1985 #Jesus & Mary Chain: 'Never Understand (LP-Psychocandy)' (Blanco Y Negro) #Billy Bragg: 'Between The Wars (CD-Life's A Riot / Between The Wars)' (Cooking Vinyl) "An alternative national anthem, as far as I'm concerned. I should love to be able to stand up somewhere and sing that, if I could remember all of the words." #Roxanne Shanté: 'Queen Of Rox (12")' (Pop Art) "I've not heard that for a decade. What a fantastic record it was! and it didn't sound as though it had dated a minute over the past fourteen years or so. It's strange: sometimes you do wonder, hearing that again, how we've got from a record as startling, as original and exciting as that to a lot of the kind of big money hip-hop that you see in the charts and occasionally hear on the radio, and you think, how did we get there from here? Very odd." #Wedding Present: 'Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (7")' (Reception) :(JP: '(In 1985) the soap opera Eastenders started on BBC1. I've never watched a complete episode of Eastenders in all of my life, I have to say. I don't say that with any pride at all: it's that I'm always doing other stuff. But you do miss out. People make all these cultural references: you watch something like The Big Breakfast, and it's all full of references to Eastenders, and people come and talk to you. I don't know who these people are. Anita does this all the time: (she)'ll come in and start talking to our Flossie about these people, and I'll say, "These are not real people you're talking about, are they?," and they say, "Oh no," and just keep carrying on talking about them as though they live next door. It drives you nuts.') *Soulbossa: 'A.M. (CD-Love Amongst The Stars)' (Dishy) *Beulah: 'Maroon Bible' (Peel Session) *DJ Cash Money: 'The Music Maker (2x Compilation LP-Scratch Masters)' (Strictly Bizness) *Holy Modal Rounders: 'Bad Boy (Compilation CD-fRoots #14)' (Folk Roots) *Gnac: 'Our Distance (CD-Sevens)' (Rocket Girl) *Garnett Silk: 'Hard Nut To Crack (7")' (Mad Dog) *DJ T-Rock: 'They're Here! (CD-Who's Your Daddy)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) *Swearing At Motorists: 'East Of Beloxi (CD-Songs From The Mellow Struggle)' (Strictly Canadian) *Rosie & The Originals: 'Angel Baby (CD-The Best Of Rosie & The Originals)' (Ace) *Beulah: 'Warmer' (Peel Session) *Square Wave: 'Tekno Chant (12")' (Stompin Choonz) *Agoraphobic Nosebleed: 'Hat Full Of Shit (For Cletus) (CD-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) *Songs: Ohia: 'Lioness (CD-The Lioness)' (Secretly Canadian) *Bhundu Boys: 'Hatisitose (LP-Shabini)' (Discafrique) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-12-15 *b) jp151299.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:31 *b) 02:00:05 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:One For Ken Category:Max-dat Tapes